


Oh So Sweet

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Red accidently agrees to bake cookies for a party, and Green isn't impressed.





	Oh So Sweet

 “I can’t believe you agreed to this, Red, you don’t even know how to cook, why would you agree to bake?” Green muttered, aggressively mixing the baking powder and flour together while Red fussed over measuring the butter.

Pikachu, watching the goings on with Eevee on the counter, pawed at the carton of eggs, but Green snatched them away from him before he could knock them off the counter. Red didn’t say anything, but Green knew that Red was sorry – both for not telling his mum that he couldn’t bake for the party, but also for dragging Green into this as well.

“Will you stop with the antics?” Green asked Pikachu, holding the eggs defensively under one arm as he pointed a menacing finger at the Pokémon. Pikachu didn’t say anything, but instead curled up in a ball and yawned, his cheeks glowing redder in the apex of it before dimming as he settled. Eevee only tilted her head, watching as Red added the sugar and butter together in the stand mixer.

Green watched the goings on in a similar way to Eevee, heads tilted and eyes watching closely. “Since when did we own a stand mixer?”

Red turned to him, an eyebrow raised and said, “Mom’s.”

“Ah.” 

He didn’t say anything further, but instead handed Green a tube of icing, which he took in one hand and held like it was a wild Voltorb – armed and ready to explode at any moment. Pikachu immediately awoke from his fake nap and started to sniff at the bottle, and Eevee, ever the follower, joined in.

“Hey quit it,” Green said, but made no real effort to dissuade them as he walked away from them and towards the cooling cookies on the rack.

He poured a little dollop of icing on his finger and after accessing the colour, before actually applying it to a cookie. After a moment of avid artistry he drew himself and the icing bag back to admire his work.

“What?” Red said, looking at the cookie.

“It’s a Dratini! Isn’t that obvious?” Green said, gesturing to the blue spiral of icing on the cookie.

Red shook his head and picked up the bag of black icing. He gently applied the tip to the end of the swirl and gave it an eye.

“Oh I see, details. Right.” Green then took the white bag and gave the Dratini a stomach and a pair of fins on its head. “See? We’re not half bad at this. We just need to stick to simple shapes.”

Picking up another round cookie, Red grabbed the yellow bag and filled the entire cookie in, before using the black to give it eyes and a mouth. Green handed him the red instantly, and watched as he gave the face cheeks. “That’s cute,” Green said, admiring the simplistic Pikachu cookie. Red leaned back and smiled at him, before taking a bite out of the cookie.

“You monster!” Green yelled, jokingly, and they dissolved into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, please leave Kudos, bookmarks and comments! :)


End file.
